vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118754-hardcore
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was the raid trailer. That's it. It was a running joke, and it was funny. | |} ---- then why were people who were given a link to sell the game at 20% off SELLING the game as a "hardcore version of wow" "more like wow vanilla than anything, if you like wow now youll hate W* get out carebear" i can post links to VoDs saying this from SPONSERED stream with links to the game at 20% off not so much of a "meme" or "running joke" | |} ---- ---- semantics they used the word hardcore, they were given a link to sell the game at 20% off, they marketed they game as hardcore by using the word harcore many many times this isnt an opinion thing, the game was marketed as hardcore, there is proof all over the internet are you reall to blind to see that or just hate admitting hardcore didnt work out and your wrong? | |} ---- I really love it too. Level 25 on Wildstar is more engaging than level 90-100 in WOD, lol. Solo stuff isn't even hard, except maybe if you're a keyturner I can see it being pretty difficult... it's not particularly hard to dodge all this stuff, it just keeps me engaged and active and rewards good play which I really like. In WoW I never have to stop when questing, I'm like a super hero two shotting everything and rarely dropping below 90% health... in WS if you take on too much stuff at once you take a ton of damage, or if I'm not quite quick enough I'll occasionally have to stop and eat food. Of course there's nothing fun about stopping to eat in and of itself, but to me it improves the overall experience as it makes tackling the outdoor content feel like more of an adventure. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much... that got tossed around a lot just for laughs and people thought that the whole game was "hardcore". The difficulty of the dungeons and the mere fact that Wildstar has 40-man raids (not for long though) made people think that it exists purely for the diehard nolifers and whatnot. Quite a shame, because there's a ton of awesome content short of raiding to do. I don't get the obsession people have with needing to have ALL of the game's content within their grasp... just do the content that's appropriate for your skill level and amount of time investment. Don't worry about raids when you haven't done all the stuff before it! But I guess WoW has been going that route for a long time so a lot of people have this mentality that raiding is the only destination... you get to cap and then you have easy dungeons, super fast gearing process just to get you into raiding on Easy, Medium or Hard... so much for progression! I'm as casual as they come. I haven't been in a raiding guild in any MMO; the most raiding I did was a casual guild run of Naxx 25 in WOTLK, and I was a filler spot for a guild Kara run back in TBC... and i have zero problems with the level of difficulty and having some content that is simply out of my reach... because I don't invest as much as some other people, so obviously I'm not going to get as much out of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The idea isn't just the combat system- it's the combat system combined with multiple players combined with RPG. This is really the only game (that I know of) that offers all of these things. | |} ---- Nobody started saying it - the Devs said it - watch every class video and promotional video prior to the MMO's release. All of them had the word Hardcore in there. Watch the Raids promotional video - you will then answer your own question :D | |} ---- Chuck Norris doesn't complete games, they try to complete him, and fail, because his learning curve is no curve at all but a sheer cliff face. | |} ---- You're probably going to need to learn to dash for raiding. Lots of red that require both sprinting and dashing to get out of. | |} ---- I'm thinking you might really enjoy anything from the Dynasty Warriors series of games. The "empire" releases in particular (which allow complete custom character creation). "Empires 8" is coming out in January. Check it out :). | |} ---- It's really very simple. They called their raiding "hardcore" because, for years, people in games like WoW were wishing for a hardcore game. WoW had become too "easy". Since then, people say the game is too hardcore, and obviously now everyone is a casual because you don't want to be hardcore. It's all subjective hullabaloo. Games aren't hardcore or casual, and if I was going to apply those labels, it certainly wouldn't be to Wildstar, which has a big tent approach to playstyle. I think the only reality of the situation is that Wildstar is pretty objectively harder than WoW, or at least requires more active concentration, so the MMO sphere started saying it was a game for hardcores. Sort of the way WoW used to be a cartoon game for kids who didn't want the challenge of FFXI or EVE, or the way EVE is a game for accountants which should come with a copy of Excel. There's a grain of truth to all of them, but they're hardly fair or accurate to the games. | |} ---- I always had the feeling that stricken look on Frost's face during the last regular episode of the Nexus report was the realization sinking in that in his enthusiasm for squealing 'hardcore' he had actually strangled his creation in the crib. I agree it was cute and funny in context, but more than anything else, it painted the game with a brush that obliterated its chance for broad commercial appeal. It became the polarizing rallying cry for both sides of the commitment spectrum that ran the game's numbers into the ground. Hardcore or not (and by my standards its not hardcore at all, just occasionally prone to roan-scat tedium to stretch content) the perception made it easy for people struggling with the game for any reasons whatsoever to write it off with little more than a shrug. "Its hardcore, and I'm not. Welp, I'm outa here." | |} ---- ---- It's more difficult than other MMORPGs. That does seem to be the case. It's not Ikaruga, by any means, but maybe we've gotten so used to having MMORPGs hold our hands in PVE and encourage ganking only in PVP that the greater gaming population simply can't handle failure and frustration without throwing a tantrum. There was a time when you'd die on a Mega Man boss over and over, have to start from the beginning, and be absolutely enraged. But we kept playing. Maybe one of the weaknesses in maleable games is that, given that same situation in an MMORPG, the playerbase can say the developer made a mistake and needs to change the difficulty level. I will agree that I wouldn't classify Wildstar as "hardcore", though. It's relatively forgiving when you die, so it's not such a big deal if you die often as long as the Caretaker doesn't injure your pride. All it does is require you to make quick and good decisions in response to stimuli flying all over the place. One wouldn't think that's hardcore; that was gaming on the SNES. It seems to put Wildstar on the map as one of, if not the hardest, MMORPG on the planet. I think that's a sadder indictment of gaming these days; there's not much game to most games. Wildstar's a breath of fresh air to people who were honestly asking for a game that required more than a pulse to survive. I wonder how many people who were playing WoW and pleading on the forums for the game to be made more difficult actually knew what they were asking for. | |} ---- ---- ---- It sort of is an in-joke to us, but completely the opposite way. People outside the game may genuinely think it caters to the hardcore. People in the game know the most hardcore people are the housing players. I've spent all except one day since drop 3 building a giant housing plot for my guild. Huge plat and time sink. #hardcorehousing | |} ---- ---- ----